


Lupin Pack

by Samoliversmithvarrona



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Other, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samoliversmithvarrona/pseuds/Samoliversmithvarrona
Summary: Seven books have found their way into the lap of a certain unqualified teachers lap now she set out a mission to not only embarrass but publicly destroy Harriet potters but she wasn't expecting the true gravity of the situation.





	Lupin Pack

**Author's Note:**

> There will be references to Harry Potter a Hogwarts Mystery

At ten-fifteen, Harriet woke to a soft humming and a ruffling of her hair. Sitting up and shoving her glasses on she looked over around in confusion. Hermione who was looking similarly disheveled caught her attention. They shared a brief moment of confusion before jumping out of there beds and following the familiar crimson-cloaked figure. He was tall with broad shoulders and his black boots and Flaming red hair barely visible from under his cloak. They followed him to the common room where a small group consisting of the Weasley twins, Fred and George, Ginny and Neville were waiting all looking confused and tired. The portal door opened and the small group of students followed the man out into the hall where Luna Lovegood stood waiting with a woman, she was wearing a sapphire blue cloak with bronze embroidering similar to the man who had lead them from their tower, her long black hair and black boot all that were visible from under the cloak tho hers more feminine in style then her red counterpart. The blue cloaked woman hissed in frustration. Turning sharply and leading the way down the hall.“Sorry “ the red-cloaked man replied with a raspy whisper. He gestured for them to follow her before following behind the group. They walked in silence until they reached the room of requirement the man steps up to the door next to the woman with each reaching out a hand and placing them flat against the door. The door glowed under their hands as they pushed it open. The room hidden behind was abnormally bright that caused Harriet to squint and shield her eyes, the air felt light and magic glitter freely around the room like stars. The walls covered in bookcases filled with books old and new. In the center of the room was an ornate pedestal with a large thick ancient leather tome on top. At the far back of the room was a large Mahogany table and two people with their back to the new arrivals looking at seven books strewn about on the table, however unlike the other two their hoods were down the tallest was wearing a green and silver cloak with white hair pinned half up with a silver snake pin standing next to him was a short woman with dark brown hair pulled into a bun. Her yellow and black robes fit snugly against her body. Once everyone was in the room and the door closed behind them the blue and red figures dropped their hoods as they approached the people at the end of the room. The blue cloaked woman grabbed a bright red scrunchie from the table pulling her hair back she turned towards the group who still stood by the door looking confused and sleepy “well don't just stand there we do not have time for this. The group of students ran to the table taking all the information in as they could.  
At ten-twenty a bright gray light and a puff of smoke filled the tiny pink office as a navy blue envelope floated down and gently landed on the desk in front of the office's frog-like occupant. She glared down at the letter examining it with clear distaste for its colorful entrance. The envelope itself was dark blue with soft gray fog enchanted to move freely around it. Dolores Jane Umbridge was written in white ink across the front and a silver wax seal of the full moon and a crown that glowed a soft blue sealed it on the back. She tore it open and unfolded the letter from inside, it was written in the same neat writing that had addressed the envelope. The letter itself was written on a piece of sapphire parchment in glittering gold ink. She read the letter once then again, with an evil grin spread across her face as the letter sunk in, promptly leaving her office with a spring in her step and a cat-like grin on her face.  
Five minutes later The dusty walls of number twelve Grimmauld place were lit only by the faintest of light from the dining room as the order of the Phoenix speaking in raised harsh voices tried to devise a plan. When a blinding flash of light caused silence to fall the room and all washed as with a puff of smoke letters fell in front of each member. Everyone watched as the smoke formed and darkened into a tiny black kitten with glowing blue eyes and an envelope in its mouth, a bronze ribbon tied around its neck with a gold ring. It walked down the table stopping in front of one Remus Lupin staring into his eyes before bowing its head and gently placing the letter on the table in front of him. It sat in front of him for a moment before exploding into smoke that rolled off the table before dissipating. The only sound in the room was the sound of the ring bouncing on the wooden table before rolling into a plate with soft tink then falling over. The room stayed silent no one daring to speak or move instead they choose to watch the enchanted envelopes. It took Sirius Black driven by fire whiskey and curiosity to picked up his envelope flipping it over and over as if he expected it to change then ripping it open. The parchment was read then given the same treatment as the envelope when nothing changed he looked around the table, everyone seemed to snap out of it at once, quickly opening their letters with the same curiosity. However, Remus chose to pick up the ring that had accompanied his letter. The sinking feeling of familiarity filled him as he gingerly turned the ring over in his hand. Engraved in it were the words versipellem esse et luna, werewolf, and the moon, his stomach lurched. It was his ring, that disappeared with his wife during the first war. Dumbledore and Sirius were both watching concern and realization on their faces. Remus put the ring down his stomach still churning and picked up the envelope he vaguely recognized the seal, but chose to shove those thoughts away and tore it open. His letter was different it contained a photo of three deep scars not unlike the ones that covered him. The scratches he gave his wife. She was the moon to his wolf. She didn't deserve someone like him she deserved so much better but, James and Lily helped convince him it was the right choice. He’d slowly go crazy without her, driven mad by the wolfs need for its mate and its longing for its pack. he loved her Merlin he loved her but, she shouldn't love him, she shouldn't be married she was too young. In the end, he agreed and they were married Fleamont and Euphemia were more than happy that he’d been the one to marry her after everything was said and done Remus Lupin was married to Demi Potter. When he was sent to the wolves he left her with the ring to keep her safe. Then his world crumbled one right after another she was taken, Lily and James Killed, Sirius in Azkaban, and Peter gone. Dumbledore tried to help find her but she just ceases to exist and was declared dead shortly after the dust of the war settled. If this letter was to be believed then she was alive and they were willing to give her back. The thought alone sent shivers up his spine making his hair stand on end and set his heart racing. As Remus stared at the photo lost in thoughts and memories of his lost love and his that never was pack. Albus moved behind him, with a concerned glint in his eyes he asked “Do you think they are telling the truth?”  
Remus wasn’t sure if he meant about her or the insight they offered answering the easiest of the two “I don't know but are we willing to risk it; they're offering an insight in to his plan to show us everything but what are the odds of any of it being correct and at what cost“ he took a deep breath as the others began to shot over on another their opinions on the matter. No one heard him as he whispered to himself “ why her.” Sirius was the only one to see the tears that stung his friend's eyes.  
Now that they were happily back on schedule just after noon the next day a purple bus pulled up in front of number four privet drive with a loud blow of its horn, much to Mr.Dursley's dismay; he tried to get both his family and there copious amount of suitcases onto the bus without anyone noticing, however, the more the whale of a man tried to sneakily board the bus the more he caused a spectacle. A few more people boarded around Dudley’s age boarded the bus. Vernon Dursley turned an odd shade of blue as he watched his boss Mr. Clark see his eldest two children on to the bus there was no way that they would not tell their father about his freak of a niece and that simply would not do. Once all nine passengers were on the bus and bags safely tucked away with a blow of its horn that echoed through the streets the bus took off, at an unholy speed squeezing and morphing in and out of impossible spaces for what felt like an eternity. The entire time Dudley couldn't be bothered to take his eyes off the woman who sat on the second level of the bus. Her long curly black hair tied up in a bun by a bright red scrunchie, she was dressed in a long sleeve black top dark blue jeans and an old brown cardigan that was several sizes too big for her. She was leaning back in the bed with her sock clad feet propped up on the bed while her black sunflower boots sat on the floor next to her blue backpack with the word Luine’s embroidered in gold across the front sat next to the bed, as he watched the woman he was both surprised and angered that she was able to stay so still while he and his family were thrown about at every turn and even more so when she refused to acknowledge him as he yelled at her “ HEY HEY YOU I'M TALKING TO YOU” he was half way out of his seat when the bus took a turn and he found himself upside down on the opposite end of the bus the other dursleys attempted to help him back to his seat all the while Petunia cooed about her poor little Dudskins everyone spared a snicker or two at the Dursleys expense but all were too afraid to do much more well all but the woman on her the second level who laughed so hard she had to pull a handkerchief from her bag to wipe tears from her eyes before she settled back down still giggling to herself quite pleased to have seen that and be right on schedule at the same time.


End file.
